


Coming Home

by Yumblrinmytumblr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, ahhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumblrinmytumblr/pseuds/Yumblrinmytumblr
Summary: Maggie was nervous...or scared or excited? She didn’t really care and she didn’t want to think about anything but Alex.  2x08 from Maggie's perspective





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second Sanvers fic...I hope you enjoy....please comment!
> 
> Also I included a Fifth Harmony reference sooo.... no copyright intended...blah blah....etc etc

Maggie was nervous...or scared or excited? She didn’t really care and she didn’t want to think about anything but Alex. Beautiful, smart, funny, fucking perfect Alex. Maggie smiled to herself thinking about what Alex said yesterday, her confession, her acceptance of herself. She also tried not to think about the way Alex looked at her when she changed back into her sh-

 

“Excuse me ma’am, your pizza’s ready” a gawky teenage boy interrupted Maggie from her thoughts, she smiled at him

 

“Can I get a sixer with that?” 

 

“Yep. That brings your total to $16.70, cash or credit?”

 

“Credit, thanks” 

 

She paid and grabbed the warm pizza box and headed to her car.

 

                                    ~~~~~~

 

Maggie pulled into the parking lot of Alex’s building. She took a deep breath before grabbing the beer and pizza. She headed towards the entrance, hands full. Thankfully a middle-aged dad and his daughter held the doors open for her and let her right in.  She walked towards the elevator, she swore that if someone took her pulse right now it would feel like a sledgehammer. As the elevator rose higher and higher, she struggled to focus on the task at hand. All she had to do was tell Alex how you feel about her because you almost died and she might not have ever known. Easier said than done. 

 

_ Ding _

 

Maggie looked up at the bright light flashing 28 at her. She got out and slowly walked to Alex’s apartment. She swore that a gaggle of butterflies were chewing her insides.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t do this, Alex is too good for me,  _ she thought to herself, about to turn around.  **_NO! Dammit Sawyer, you almost died,,, how would you have felt if Alex never knew the truth?!._ ** Maggie sighed and continued her journey.

 

She arrived at the thick front door and was about to knock when she hesitated but shook her jitters away and confidently knocked on Alex’s door. She waited a couple seconds before the door opened to reveal Alex standing in a plain brown shirt and the most adorable pair of pyjama pants she had ever seen. She was stunned for a moment before asking “Hungry?”

 

“Yes...come in please...ignore the pyjamas” Alex said with a smile

 

Maggie walked in and chuckled “No, they're cute” 

 

Alex laughed a bit as well, Maggie also noticed a half drunk glass of scotch and a couple papers. Maggie set the beers down and turned to face Alex. 

 

“It’s late….you got a case or something?” Alex asked “Oh god, I could really use a good-ol’ fashioned murder right now.”

 

Maggie snickered “No I didn’t come here for work. I just I really needed to…. see you and…. talk to you” she let out a sigh

 

“Is everything okay” Alex questioned, concern dripping from her tone

 

“Um...well...here's the thing… I almost died”

 

“Yeah, no, I would NOT have let that happen”

“Wait, I know that… but um it got me thinking that I”  Maggie started pacing “…. I was soo stupid I thought that…. and I guess I was kind of right, that you came out for me.” 

 

Alex turned her head so fast Maggie thought she might’ve gotten whiplash, she almost stopped and tried to drop it but the confusion on Alex’s face made her continue. 

 

“And… that scared me” Maggie started pacing again “um… but um… but life is too short” She sent a small smile Alex’s way “And we should be who we are and kiss the girls that we wanna kiss…. And I really just” Maggie moved closer to Alex “I wanna kiss you,” she paused for a second before reaching and cupping Alex’s face softly in between her hands.

 

She swore that when she kiss Alex, bells started ringing. Her lips were soft and warm, they tasted a bit like alcohol, mint and Alex’s heavenly enveloped Maggie . It took Alex a few moments before she actually realized what was happening but when she did her hands reached out to  pull Maggie impossibly closer. The kiss continued for a couple more seconds until the need for air became imperative and they had to pull away. 

 

“So you're saying you like me?” Alex teased, her voice still a bit husky “That’s what I got”

 

Maggie laughed and nodded “Of course you’re not gonna go crazy on me…  are ya?”

 

“Probably” 

  
Both Maggie and Alex laughed, the taller woman ran her fingers through the shorter woman’s and pulled her in for another incredible kiss. Finally Maggie felt like she was at home. 


End file.
